l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Vayne (modus666)
Link to Vayne's character spreadsheet in GOOGLE docs Summary }} CHARACTER BACKGROUND Du'Zon was born to a family of peaceful, unassuming changelings that had settled into a small farming community away from the hustle and bustle of larger cities. The village at large had no idea that a family of changelings had settled among them. Du'Zon was raised as 'Vanessa' and taught to keep her changeling identity a secret. Du'Zon had a mischievous streak in her youngest years that caused some close calls, but otherwise things went well. All of that changed one autumn night. A vampire lord and his minions set upon the village. Most of the villagers were slain outright, the others were captured. Du'Zon's family fought bravely but her parents and brother Ta'Nil fell nonetheless. The younger Du'Zon was left cowering in the burning husk of her family's home. The vampire lord took a fancy to the young 'Vanessa' and had her brought before him. In the town square he drained her life's blood and bestowed upon her the dark gift of unlife. As Vanessa's body painfully underwent the change, her facade dropped and she was revealed as a changeling. The vampire noble was disgusted with her appearance, and left the fledgling vampire to her fate as he and his minions rode out of town with their prey in tow. Du'Zon instinctively crawled to her homes cellar and lost consciousness. She awoke to ruin and carnage. Her horror was eclipsed only by the unholy hunger which wracked her body. Luckily, no people in the vicinity were left alive, thus what remained of the villages livestock served to slake her initial hunger. Du'Zon huddled in the ruins of her family's home, unsure of what to do. For three days she cowered in her cellar and fed on the remaining farm animals by night. Four days later, soldiers from the nearby city arrived to investigate what happened to the village. Fearing she would be blamed for the death and destruction which surrounded her, Du'Zon fled, using her changeling abilities to avoid capture. She was spotted, however, and since then the villages destruction has been blamed on a 'white-vampire-witch'. The soldiers pursued. Knowing she could not easily hide, Du'Zon made her way across the countryside, hiding in barns and root cellars by day. The trail of dead goats, pigs, and chickens along her path kept her hunters hot on her trail, however. Eventually Du'Zon made her way to the city, and easily vanished within the cities masses, her hunters quickly lost her trail. Within the sheltered confines of the city Du'Zon learned how to control her hunger. As she could easily blend in with most crowds she began taking night jobs in local taverns, waiting tables, bar tending, or cooking as needed. Her meager earnings brought her enough to pay for the live animals she needed to keep her thirst at bay, but a smoldering anger was building inside. Her rage towards the one who had taken her life, home, and family away was barely contained within her calm, friendly exterior. Eventually, Du'Zon turned to acts of vigilante justice to slake her thirst for vengeance and blood. She took on the persona of "Vayne" during her nighttime patrols, a smoldering beauty with blood-red hair. Thugs, muggers, and other low life predators of the night became her prey. Incidentally, in the poorer districts of the city she has become a bit of a boogeyman figure. The local crime lords are eager to discover who has been disposing of some of their low-level associates. In response to the mysterious deaths of the underworld scum, several vampire hunters have been dispatched by the church to investigate. Their search has turned up nothing conclusive yet, as Du'Zon's natural racial talent for remaining concealed has continued to confound those who would pursue her. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: (All of these are on the spreadsheet, not the wiki page) * Defenses (Main): You should fill the Feat Name field for AC. * Basic Attacks: The proficiency bonus from the crossbow is missing. * Powers: You shouldn't put the damage breakdown in the Hit fields in the spreadsheet. For example, Taste of Life's field should read something like "1d8+8 necrotic damage, gain temp hp = 6". * Powers: Swarm of Shadows Hit field is missing some damage. Minor issues, so approved. Approval 2 From Voda Vosa Summary page: Your Charisma modifier bonus listed is (+0) and it should be (+4), although in the spreadsheet is correct. (Corrected, Nebten) For appearance goodness, add "|MagicItem= Yes " on the item powers, so they get nice and yellow (Alchemist fire and acid). (Corrected, Nebten) All changes suggested by THB have been done, and I fail to see any other error... So No Judge Approval for you! ''Approved from ''Nebten Status Approved for level 1 Category:L4W:Approved Characters